The New Naruto
by LordCanine
Summary: When Naruto stole the forbidden scroll, he unlocks ancient parts of his blood. Blood that will make him a force to be wreck in with. Secrets come to light, Team 7 bonds, and become the strongest team the elemental nations will ever see. (Naruto doesn't learn about his blood or start to train with them untl the wave mission)


**The New Naruto**

**Disclaimer: I don not own Naruto, hellsing, Dbz, or any other anime used in this story. Or movies and games for that matter as well. I only own any characters/animals I create and add to this story and my own ideas.**

* * *

**Naruto: Huh, where am I?**

**Sakura: Naruto is that you?**

**Naruto: Sakura?!**

**Sakura: Yeah it's me and don't yell!**

**Naruto: Sorry**

**Sasuke: Hn**

**Sakura: Sasuke-kun!**

**Naruto: Hello Teme**

**Sakura: Naruto!**

**Naruto: (gulps)**

**LordCanine: As entertaining as this is, let's get on to the story now, shall we?**

**Naruto & Sakura: Wait who are you?! And weher'd you come from?! And were are we?!**

**LordCanine: ...**

**Naruto: Hey anwser us!**

**Sasuke ignores them all and leaves the room.**

**Sakura: Sasuke-kun!**

**Sakura hurries and follows her crush out of the room.**

**Naruto: Sakura-chan! Teme! wait up!**

**Naruto runs right after them.**

**LordCanine: Wierdos**

"Chidori"- Talking

"SASUKE!"- Angry yelling/shouting

"Sasuke-Kun!"- Regular yelling/shouting

All Italics is thinking

**Any Bold letter is demonic talking, Italics are demonic thinking, and all capital letters is demonic yelling/shouting**

* * *

Chapter 1: Truth revealed, Becoming a genin

"Naruto...YOU FAIL!" Iruka Umino yells.

Naruto's facial expression becomes dark and he hangs his head. His hands ball into fist and he shakes slightly from anger.

"Come on Iruka, give him another chance. This is his third time trying to pass the exam. We could just let him pass", Mizuke, Iruka's teaching partner, tells him.

Hope swells up in Naruo and he stops shaking.

"You ksow we can't do that Mizuke", Ikura states, " All the other students produced at least three or more clones , Naruto only produced one and look at it. It can't even stan up. I'm sorry Naruto, but you fail. Better luck next time".

Said boy only shakes in anger again. This was his third time failing this exam and it was always for the same reson, he sucked st the clone jutsu. No matter how har he tried, it appeared that he couldn't make a clone, well a goog one anyway. It always seems to go wrong for him when he tries, but he doesn't know why. Slowly, Naruto heads back to his seat at the back of the class. On the way there, someone decides to trip him while he's down in the dumps. Naruto. taken by surprise, trips and falls on his face. The entire class start laughing at him.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Kiba Inuzaka laughs, "Watch wher you're going deadlast. No wonder you're not a ninja like the rest of us".

Naruto's hands ball into tighter fist and his hair covers his eyes, forming a shadow over the toppart of his face.

"Oh, is the baby gonna cry", Kiba pushes, "No wonder your parents didn't want you and left you to be an orphan. Who would want a stupid mutt like you as their child?"

That did it for Naruto. After all the years of abuse at the hands of the villagers, he snaps, but doesn't attck Kiba. He just freezes and lays still, shaking visibly in rage. He gets up with his hea down and continues on to his seat. Eveyone watches him as he heads to his seat. they can see the tears run down his cheeks. Naruto sits in his seat and grabs ahlod of his desk. The wood starts to crack from th pressure he puts on it and everyone can see it crack. "_Naruto", _Iruka thiks. "_Naruto-kun_", Hinata Hyuga thinks. "_Naru_", Ino and Sakura think, not even realizing they did think it. The rest of the day is oldly with out Naruo shouting about being hokage or falling asleep in class like shikamaru, who surprisingly stayed awake the entire day, after the inccident with Naruto.

**-(Later That Night)-**

"_This was easy_", an eggered Naruto thinks, "_Now all I have to do is learn one jutsu from this scroll and I pass the make up exam_".

**-(FlashBack)-**

Naruto sits on a swing, alone, staring at all the academy kids get picked up by their parentd, an older brother or older sister. Seeing them all happy and with a family, truely made him sadder than ever. It caused him to sink deeper into his already growing depression.

"Look is that him?" a women asks.

"Yeah it is", another replies.

"I heard he was the only one to fail the test".

"Good, do ypu know what would have happened if they let that thing become a ninja?"

"Sssh, we're not suppose to talk about it".

Naruto's head lowers as he hears them talk. "_Why?_", he thinks, "_Why do they all hate me? Why do they look at me and talk about me as if I'm not humman?" _Suddenly, Mizuke appears by Naruto.

"Hay Naruto", he says.

"Hey Mizuke-sensei, what's up?" Naruto replies with no life in his voice.

"Hey cheer up Naruto", Mizuke tells him, "How about you take a make up exam and I'll let you pass and become a genin, deal?"

"Sure!"

"_Hook line and sinker_", Mizuke thins, "Good, now all you have to do is..."

**-(FlashBack End)-**

After that, it was easy to steal the forbiden scroll from the hokage tower. Noone caught Naruto sneaking in or out of the tower, except for the hokage himself. Naruto quickly apologizex to him before he knocked him out with his sexy jutsu. As soon as Hiruzen was out cold, Naruto ran from the tower. He ran to where Mizuke to him to meet him at. He got there early, so he started practicing a jutsu from the forbidden scroll.

"Okay let's see what's in her", Naruto says as he opens the scroll, "There's Shadow Clone Jutsu, Water Clone Jutsu, Wind Clon Jutsu, Mud Clone Jutsu, Fire Clone Jutsu, Lightening Clone Jutsu", Naruto sweatdrops and his left eyebrow begins to twitch in annoyance, "Lava Clone Jutsu, Ice Clone Jutsu, Metal Clone Jutsu, Darkness Clones, Light Clones...WHAT THE HELL IS WITH ALL THESE CLONE JUTSUS. I suck at clone jutsus! Oh well might as well copy them down for later", Naruto proceeds to copy down all of the clone jutsus, "Alright, now let's see what else is in here...Turtle Hermit style: Kamehameha (maybe), Galick Gun (no), Blood Transfer Jutsu (yes), proceed to bottom of scroll ( actually the other end of the scroll from left to right)...wait, what?"

Naruto spreads the scroll out more and moevs over to the right. His eyes nearly fall out of their socketd, as he atares at what's in front of him. A demonic sword lays inside the scroll.(It looks like a combination of Soul Edge, Donte's sword, and Cloud's). It has b lood seals and sripters written all over it. Naruto feels a pull from the sword and grabs it. The seals and scripters crumbl and disappear. He picks up the sword and takes some test swings with it. He smiles atit and lays it down next to him. Then, he goes back to looking for a jutsu to practice for the make up exam in the forbidden scroll.

"Kaioken 1-20 (maybe later)...wait, I'll practice the shadow clone jutsu, this way I'm sure to pass for knowing a clone jutsu".

-Several Minutes Later-

A tired, beaten, and worn out Naruto stands in front of Iruka. "_He must be traning hard_", Iruka thinks. Quickly shaking his head, he leaps of the building hw was standing on top of into a clearing.

"Naruto!" Iruka yells.

"Hi Iruka-sensei", Naruto exclaims happily, "So do I pass now?"

"Huh, Naruto what are you talking about?"

"Mizuke-sensei said that if I got the forbidden scroll, met him here, and learned one jutsu from the scroll, then I pass the make up exam and get to become a genin".

Iruka sweatdrops, "_There's no such thing as a make up exam. Why would Mizuke lie to him like that?_" "Naruto...Mizuke lied to you".

"But..."

Before Naruto could even get another word out, the sound of kunai flying at him fills the air. Iruka jumps and pushes Naruto out of the way of the kunai. The attacks him him instead in several places. Lucky for him none of those places were vitial nes and his chunin vest stopped most of the kunai from going to deep into his skin. Still the force from the attack pushes him back, causing him to fall on his back. He rolls over and looks for whoever threw those kunai. He spots Mizuke on top of a hill, just a few feet in front of them.

"Naruto give me the scroll", he syas.

"No, Naruto don't! That scroll contains secrets of the most danergous and powerful techniques of our village. I f any other village gets that scroll, they could use it to destroy us", Iruka tells Naruto.

"Quiet Iruka!" Mizuke growls, "Hey Naruto, wnt to why everyone hates you?"

"MIzuke don't it's forbidden!"

"Huh, Iruka-sensei what's he talking about?"

"The reason everyone hates you is because the day the yodiame fought the kyuubi, he didn't kill it. No, instead he sealed it iside a new born baby. That baby was you, Naruto. YOU ARE THE NINE-TAILED FOX!"

Naruto freezes in place, nearly dropping the scroll. The cold stares, the whispering, the beatings, everything finally made sense now. Why he had no fiends, why pople kicked him out of their stores or overcharged hi m for junk, and why the orphange kicked him out onto the streets at the age of four. He was the reincarnation of the nine-tailed fox. Naruto's fist balled up in anger. "_Why? Why me?_" he thinks.

So, lost in hi own thoughts, Naruto doesn't noyice the demon shuriken heading for him. Iruka launches himself in front of Naruto, taking the shuriken in the back. They both afll down and Naruto snaps out of his self loathing. He looks at Iruka, shocked, who has tears in his eyes.

"Iruka-sensei...why?" Naruto asks.

"Because I was like you once. When my parents died I became the class clown. I did it to get attention, so I wouldn't feel alone any more. Naruto you are not the nine-tailed fox, you are only its' container".

"Hahahahahahahahahah", Mizuke laughs, "Don't listen to him Naruto, he hates you just like the rest. Afterll, the fox did kill his parents".

Unable to take anymore, Naruto slides from under Iruka, grabs the foridden scroll, and runs. Irka calls out after him, but he just ignores him and run into the forest. Mizuke quickly chases after him, completely forgeting Iruka. He henges into Iruka o try and trick Naruto into giving him the sroll. He catches Naruto leaping across some branches. He tries to get him to give hm the scroll, only to get kicked in the face. He's ent flying into another claering with Naruto following him.

"How?" Mizuke asks, "How'd you know it was me and not Iruka?"

"Because I'm Iruka", Nauto replies as smoke covers him and then clears revealing Iruka.

"Damn you Iruka!" Mizuke growls/curses.

He throws kunai at Iruka again. Iruka can't doge because of the wound on his back. So all of the kunai hit him dead on, straight in the chest. Lucky for him, his chunin vest saved him from death. Still the force from the attack slams him into another tree.

"Why do you protect him, Iruka? The nine-tailed fox killed your parents. It's a monster. It only cares about its self, killing, and making others suffer".

"Your right, nonsters are like that".

Neither of them know that Naruti is just across from them. He's behind a tree, listening to them talk. "_So Iruka-senei does hate me. It's true I am the nine-tailed fox_".

"But", Iruka continues, " Naruto isn't like that. He's my student and though he can be annoying somtimes, he's like a brother to me. He works hard and cares about others. If he were a demon, we'd all be dead by now and this village wouldn't still be standing here!"

Hope swells up inside Naruto and tears run down his cheeks.

"You know I was going to kill you later, but now I think I'll just kill you ahead of time. Goodbye Iruka!"

Mizuke reaches for his demon wind shuriken, only to get punched in the face by Naruto and sent flying away.

"If you touch Iruka-sensei...I'll kill you!" Naruto declares seriously, his voice laced with venom.

"Bring it on kyuubi. Once I kill you and Iruka, the village will thank me for it. I'll be a hero to them! Besides, what can a deadlast like you do against a chunin like me?"

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Over a thousand Naruto clones appear and that's just the regular shadow clone jutsu. Mizuke freeze from fear andd shock at the sheer amount of clones Naruto made. Iruka just stares in awe at Naruto. "He can produce this many clones and not be tired!" they boyh think. "What the hell is he?! He should be dead after preforming an A-ranked forbidden jutsu like this!"

"Ready or not..." half the clones say.

"Here we come!" the rest finish.

They beat Mizuke to a bloody pulp, but deosn't like that. Taking a serum Orochimaru gave him, he begins to transform. Stripes appear on his arms, legs and back. He grows talller than he was before. He was at least two feet taller then he was before. His mouth buldges out, forming a snout. His eyes turn teal green and his pupils become silted. His nails lengthen and become claws. His teeth length, allo f them, and turn into fangs. Atail spourts out from behind him, tearing through his pants. He pushes the clones aoof and away from him, then glares at Naruto. He opens his mouth and roars at him as well.

**"Now you die, DEMON!" He roars.**

His speed is unbelievable as he slices through half of Narout's clones. He strikes again and finishes off the rest of the clones. Then, he turns to Naruto. He rushes at him, fully intending to end it quickly, get the scroll, and flee. He never even gets close to Naruto. Hiruzen and a squad of anbu appear in front of him before he could. Being smart, he stops and flees at high speed.

"Anbu follow him!" Hiruzen orders and they quickly disappear.

Then, he turns to Iruka and Naruto.

"Naruto, give me the scroll", he says.

"Why?" Naruto asks, "Why wasn't I told about the damn fox?!"

Hiruzen sighs, "I had hoped for you to make friends your own age and be happy. Obviously, my wishes were ignored, The cillivians found a way around it, despite my law"

"What law?"

"That's for another time naruto".

"Fine, but this isn't over. Here", he says and tosses Hiruzen the forbiden scroll."

"Thank you my boy", Hiruzen says as he catches it, "Also your a genin now".

With that siad, he diappears using shunin.

"Alright!", Naruto yells, "Hokage here I come!"

* * *

**LordCanine: AND...DONE!**

**LordCanine: Wow that was a lot. Now to call Naruto back**

**Before I can even shout out his name, Naruto walks back into yhe room. It had taken a while to explain the situation to him and his team, but it all worked out in the end.**

**Naruto: Yo, LordCanine what do you want?**

**LordCanine: Hey Naruto. I neeed your help to play a prank on someone**

**Naruto (smiles darkly): Sure, on who?**

**LordCanine: My dark counterpart Armaggedon**

**Naruto: You've got a deal. So what do I do?**

**LordCanine: All you have to do is...(whispers into his ear)**

**Naruto: Okay!**

**LordCanine: Perfect!**

**Sakura & Chichi: Naruto! LordCanine!**

**Naruto & LordCanine: Bye!**


End file.
